


She's back

by Niky30



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Family, Femslash, Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky30/pseuds/Niky30
Summary: 3 years after she left Regina, Emma is back from Boston with some secrets. She wants her love and son back. Will that be possible or not
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 11





	She's back

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE NICE. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AS YOU CAN SEE LOL! DON'T NEED TO MENTION IT

Regina's POV

" I asked you to do one thing. One fucking thing and you couldn't do it! " I yell and she swallows hard.

"I'm sorry, OK. I really am, but I told him not to go to that park but you know how Henry is. He doesn't listen to me" she says and I laugh bitterly.

"Now you are trying to put the blame on my son!?"

"Hey! He's my son too!" She yells back.

"No he's not! Because you never act like you had a son! You were never there for him. He told me that when he's with you he doesn't feel anything; no love, no connection" i scream. The room fell in silence;people around us were watching. I could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"N-no, that's not true...Henry wouldn't say something like that" she says softly.

"Ask him! But oh i forgot, you can't because he's still asleep because of what YOU did!" I sneer. I look at her one last time before I walk into his room.

Two hours later...

"How's Henry now?" Red asks me as we look through the window.

"He just woke up. The doctor says he'll be ready to go home but first they need to run some test"i explain and she nods as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"So...i saw Emma at the restaurant a few hours ago" she blurts out. I grab an apple and a salad before I let out a sigh.

"Yeah and so what?"

"I have the feeling that you went pretty harsh on her."she says

"Yeah,well she deserves it! I can't even trust her with my own son for one second!" I say before I take a bite from my salad.

"Don't say that. You know she has been through a lot lately. And what happened in Boston really-"

"What are you talking about?" I interrupt and she stops. She widened her eyes.

"Oh, I thought she told you."she mumbles. I frown.

"Told me what, Ruby? You Emma she doesn't open up to anyone until you tell her to" she sighs.

"I want to tell you but I can't. You have to ask her yourself" she explains and I groan.

"I hate you, " she smiles.

Emma's POV

I was having nightmares again about that night. I couldn't sleep and it was driving crazy. I was sitting on my bed, drinking a glass of Cognac when I heard a knock on the door. .I got out of bed and almost lost my balance. Oops! I think I had too much of that. I open the door and frown.

"Frozen?" She smiles widely before she walks in, grabbing the glass from my hand. I roll my eyes and close the door. I follow her to my living room. She looks around before she sits on the couch.

"I told myself that I'll pay you a visit" she says before she hands me back my glass. I scowl before I sit beside her.

"Frozen...I told you we can't do this again" I sigh.

"I know but I miss this; things we used to do together back in Boston" she starts before she gets closer to me. I swallow hard.

"Kissing you, touching you" she kisses down my neck.

"I...I know and I do too but now I'm back in Storybrooke and I have responsibility to do so. A son to take care" she pulls away and stands up.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that. How is Henry?" I reach my hand in my hair.

"He's getting out of the hospital. Her mom hates me!" I say sadly. She shakes her head before she sits back beside me.

"Hey, what happened wasn't your fault, he slipped. Things like that happen. And as for Regina, she doesn't hate you, she's just hurt at the moment. She'll get over it" I chuckle softly, wiping my eyes.

"If only you heard what she told me yesterday." She sighs.

Next morning...

I knock on her door waiting for her to answer but nothing. I groan and step back to take a look around the house. And realize the back door was open. I grin.

"Regina!" I yell but nothing. I pass by the kitchen and see two empty plates, an empty bottle of wine and half of an apple pie on the table. I frown as I feel jealousy running through my blood.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" She hisses silently, fixing the long blouse she was wearing. I look away immediately.

"Erm...I knocked but you didn't answer. You had a visitor last night" I nod toward the kitchen and she glares at me.

"Who I sleep with is not of your business!" I chuckle.

"Yes it is! I have the right to know whom the mother of our son is spending her night with!" She gets closer to me.

"This is MY house! This is MY life! You walked out of it when you decided to leave for Boston. So today you don't deserve to be a part of it. Now I suggest you leave!" She yells. I now feel bad.

"Regina, I'm s-"

"Regina what's going on? Who you talk-``I look between them in shock. A lot of things run through my mind; sadness, anger, hurt.

"You two...oh..." I laughed but it was a bitter one.

"Emma it's not-" Ruby starts but I punch her before she has the time to finish. She flinched when she felt the blood on her lips.

"I don't want to hear it! Forget that i came here. Just..." I say coldly, holding back my tears." Fuck you both" and with that i ran out of the house avoiding them yelling my name. How could they do this to me? I know I deserve to be punished but not with THIS!

Regina's POV

"Hey...you're OK?" Ruby rubs my hand. I sigh and nod.

"I'm the one who should ask you that. She didn't miss the punch". She chuckles.

"It's fine, I've been through worse than that"

"I have to go talk to her and explain that what she saw was just a drunken one night stand nothing more"I explain but she shakes her head.

"No, let me handle it. She's vulnerable at the moment. " I raise an eyebrow.

"And you think you showing up at her door is gonna make it better?" She shrugs her shoulders.

"If you get back with a black eye and another cut, you'll get your answer" she says. After Ruby left, I went to pick up Henry at the Hospital and ask Snow to keep an eye on him for the rest of the day.

"Not that I mind but why didn't you ask Emma?" I give her his bag and she grabs it before she puts it on the counter. I sigh.

"Emma and I don't talk at the moment...and right now i don't trust her to be around him for a second" i say truthfully.

"She'll come to her senses. She's a good women"

"I don't disagree with that. Your daughter is a great woman but she also hurt my feelings when she left. That will take time for me to get over it" I explain and she nods .

"I understand and I'm sorry about all that". I went back to the office to take care of some papers. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened earlier. To be honest I've never seen Emma like this. That's when I remember what Ruby told me two days ago. About something that happened back in Boston. I wondered what happened. She's not the same Emma that I used to know. It was 9pm when I got back from the office, I wasn't exhausted but hungry. I open the fridge and grab the lasagna from last night. That's when my phone rings. It was Ruby.

"Hey, Ruby..what's up?" I could hear music blasting across the phone. She was probably at her club right now.

"I need you to come over right now! It's Emma, she's not being herself...at all" she yells and I can hear the panic in her voice.

"Can you not handle it? I don't have time for this kind of trouble right now" i say.

"I've tried but nothing.. She has been drinking a lot lately since she got back from Boston. Just get over here Now!" She hangs up and I let out a groan.

When I arrived at the club, it was fully packed. I took 2 minutes to send a text to Snow to tell him to keep Henry for the night. I put my phone back in my pocket before I walked to the direction of the bar where Ruby was. When she sees me she nods her head toward a table across the corner. I frown and follow her moves. It was Emma and she was completely out of herself. She was doing shots and dancing with some girls I've never seen before. I shake my head before I start to make my way toward her.

"I think you had enough. I'm bringing you home" I grab the drink from her hand.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing?" One of the girls asks. I rolled my eyes before I waved my hand at her so she could shut up. She did. The two other ones looked scared so they left. It was now Emma and i.

"Let me guess, Ruby called you" she guesses and smirks before she takes a sip from the bottle. I sigh and grab it from her hand.

"I'm worried about you and she is," I say truthfully. She laughs.

"I don't need you to worry about me,I'm fine. I'm just having fun with some friends. Can a girl enjoy her night in peace?" She says as she gets up getting closer to me.

"And maybe, you can join us too. I was thinking about having a threesome." She flirts but I push her back and she falls back on the couch.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with you but I do know that you are not being yourself lately! Now I don't fucking care about what you think right now, I'm bringing you home! Now" I yell, grabbing her by the arm. And to my surprise she didn't protest. Once we got to my house, I dropped her on the couch and left to go get some blankets. When I came back, she was already asleep. I put the blanket on top of her and sat beside her, touching her face.

"What happened to you?" I sigh before walking up to my room to sleep.

Next morning...

The smell of the Bacon and I don't know what else woke me up. I smile to myself. Emma, even when she's hungover, she was always a morning person. I looked at the clock and it was only 9am. Oh lord! I groan against my pillow. I walk to the bathroom to brush my teeth before I walk downstairs.

"Hey...I...I thought that I'll make breakfast before you kick me out" she blurts out. I lick my lips as I reach my hand in my hair.

"It's fine. We can have breakfast together" I say softly and she gives me a soft smile. A smile that didn't reach her eyes. I frown at this action.

"Oh, OK...well I made some pancakes, bacon and grilled cheese, your favorite." I smile as I take a seat at the table. She follows my movements before we start eating in silence. I was lost in my thoughts before Emma touched my hand. I flinch and pull it away.

"Erm...sorry...i didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," she says. I sigh.

"What you saw last morning, with Ruby was just a drunken one night stand, nothing more" i explain and she scoffs.

"Well to me it seems that you guys have been doing this often" i bite my lips because she was kind of right.

"Maybe, but it's nothing serious. There's no strings attached" i say honestly and she shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't care, i mean it's your life and I'm not a part of it anymore" she chuckles bitterly.

"Emma..." she hits the table with rage and I jump.

"Don't Emma me! I understand that you want to hurt me for walking out of the house years ago but I said I was sorry and yet you don't want to have anything to do with me. Now that you found someone else, i don't need to stay here no more" she angrily drops her fork on her plate and stands up. But I grab her firmly by her upper arm and she flinches. I look at her confusedly.

"What happened to your arm?" I grab it back and pull up her sleeves. There was a deep cut.

"Nothing" she mumbles as she makes her way to the door. I wave my hand and lock it with chains. She chuckles.

"Really, Regina? We gonna do this again?" I raise an eyebrow.

"You will remain prisoner here till you tell me where you got that and what happened back in Boston!" I say seriously and her eyes widen.

"You can't be serious!" She spits. I get into her face, avoiding her good smell.

"Watch me!" And walk away to go get ready.

PLEASE BE NICE. SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES. ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE AS YOU CAN SEE LOL! DON'T NEED TO MENTION IT


End file.
